Pascal
Pascal é o melhor amigo e confidente de Rapunzel. Ele é um dos tritagonistas do longa-metragem da Disney de 2010, Enrolados, sendo o outro Maximus. He is a greener version of Summer. Personalidade Pascal é um amigo verdadeiro e leal a Rapunzel. Mesmo que ele não pode se comunicar verbalmente, é claro que ele é um dos responsáveis para apoiar Rapunzel para sair da torre. Pascal está constantemente torcendo por ela, e recusando-se a permitir que ela tome passos para trás. No entanto, apesar de seus gritos, ele não sabe muito sobre o mundo exterior, apesar de ser exatamente como se pensava quando Rapunzel o fez. Quando Rapunzel saiu da torre, ele teve medo. Desde que ele é um camaleão que pode mudar de cor, geralmente a cor pode expressar seu estado de espírito. Sendo apenas o companheiro de Rapunzel, Pascal cresceu muito protetor sobre a princesa perdida, como visto no primeiro encontro com Flynn Rider, bem como Maximus, e principalmente visto durante a luta climática com Gothel no final. Ele não mostrou nenhum remorso por Gothel, quando ela começou a envelhecer à morte, indo tão longe a ponto de fazer ela tropeçar para fora da entrada da torre. Ainda assim, Pascal pode ser altamente carinhoso para aqueles que parecem dignos o suficiente, como visto quando Rapunzel se apaixona por Flynn e vice-versa, o camaleão, mostrando simpatia e apoio do relacionamento, apesar de originalmente ver Flynn como apenas um meio para ver o mundo. Isto é visto mais uma vez através da amizade recém-descoberta do camaleão com Maximus em Enrolados Para Sempre. Aparições ''Enrolados [[Arquivo:Tumblr_lht5mnaR6R1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|thumb|250px|Pascal em ''Enrolados.]]Pascal é introduzido pela primeira vez brincando de esconde- esconde com Rapunzel. Neste momento, é mostrado que Pascal também quer que Rapunzel deixe a torre, mas devido a Mamãe Gothel, isso parece impossível. Sempre que Gothel aparece, Pascal usa ela para se esconder. Pascal também se junta a Rapunzel em sua tarefas de pintura. Quando Pascal finalmente convence Rapunzel para sair da torre, ela é duramente criticada por Gothel por ter um sonho tão ridículo. Junto com Rapunzel, Pascal fica de coração partido. Quando Rapunzel e Pascal conhecem Flynn Rider (ou José Bezerra), ele se torna extremamente protetor de Rapunzel e desconfiado dele, mas melhora quando ele se torna o seu bilhete para fora da torre. Durante sua aventura, Pascal constantemente observa José. Quando Rapunzel é enganada por Gothel, Pascal, infelizmente, se junta a ela como ela retorna para a torre. Quando Rapunzel finalmente percebe quem ela realmente é, ela confronta Gothel. Após Gothel revelar suas verdadeiras intenções, ela amarra Rapunzel e esfaqueia José. Pascal tenta ajudar, mas é chutado para o outro lado da sala por Gothel. Quando Pascal percebe que Rapunzel deve desistir de sua liberdade para salvar José, ele se entristece muito. Quando José corta o cabelo de Rapunzel tirando seu poder, Mãe Gothel começa a envelhecer e Pascal faz Gothel tropeçar, fazendo ela cair para fora da janela e se transformar em poeira durante a longa queda. Pascal junta-se a Rapunzel e José que se juntarem à família real. ''Enrolados Para Sempre [[Arquivo:Tangled-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-155.jpg.jpg|thumb|250px|Pascal em ''Enrolados Para Sempre.]]Maximus e Pascal são responsáveis pela perda dos anéis de casamento de Rapunzel e José quando uma pétala cai no nariz de Maximus. Maximus, que está segurando os anéis, então espirra, fazendo com que os anéis desapareçam. Depois de ter visões de todos os presentes se tornando chateado com a perda dos anéis e de uma explosão destruindo todo o reino, a dupla então esforçar-se em uma viagem cômica para recuperá-los. Maximus foge para recuperar um dos anéis enquanto Pascal persegue o outro. A viagem acaba transformando todo o reino (exceto a capela) de cabeça para baixo, incluindo as decorações e processo de celebração. No final, eles recuperam os dois anéis e voltam a tempo para o noivo e noiva trocarem os anéis estranhamente limpos (Pascal e Maximus estão cobertos de alcatrão quando voltam). Após a cerimônia terminar, Maximus e Pascal relaxam, mas Maximus esbarra acidentalmente em uma carreta carregando um bolo de casamento, fazendo-a rolar pelo corredor. Só então, José pergunta "quem quer um pedaço de bolo?", fazendo com que Pascal e Maximus congelem de medo. Outras aparições ''Parques da Disney'' Pascal pode ser encontrado em alguns lugares. No Epcot, durante a promoção do filme, Pascal foi visto assistindo a exibição da Rapunzel Tower em World Showcase. Uma estátua de Pascal em miniatura pode ser vista perto de Rapunzel e Flynn Rider que estão conhecendo e cumprimentando os visitantes. Pascal também é visto como além da decoração da Mickey Soundsational Parade. Pascal e outros camaleões como ele podem ser vistos em todo o pavilhão temático de Enrolados em Magic Kingdom Fantasyland's. ''Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream'' Pascal foi visto ao redor da entrada com Rapunzel vivendo o mesmo papel que ele fez no filme. ''Vídeo games'' Pascal era parte do traje extra de Rapunzel no jogo Disney Universe. Pascal também aparece em Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. Scans recentes confirmaram que Pascal vai fazer uma aparição em Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Trivialidades *O nome "Pascal" vem da palavra latina "Paschalis", que se traduz como (relativos a) Páscoa. Este veio da palavra hebraica "pessach", que se refere à Páscoa. *Pascal é realmente baseado em um camaleão de verdade, de propriedade de um dos trabalhadores. O dia em que os diretores estavam tentando encontrar um nome, o trabalhador disse que nomeou o camaleão como Pascal, usando o nome para o personagem. *Durante a abertura do filme, quando é mostrado Rapunzel como uma menina no seu berço, há um pequeno camaleão verde de pelúcia que se assemelha a Pascal no berço da princesa. *Nunca foi explicado como Rapunzel se tornou amiga de Pascal. *Pascal, por algum motivo é representado com olhos fixos. Camaleões reais têm olhos completamente independentes de seus crânios e são, portanto, móveis. *Pascal tem um papel semelhante como sendo um amigo e ajudante de proteção para Rapunzel como Flit fez por Pocahontas. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Enrolados Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Animais de estimação Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Tritagonistas